A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fishing lures, more specifically, fishing lure worms with vibrating and/or rotating tails.
B. Prior Art
The King et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,659) discloses a fishing lure powered with its own battery and motorized vibration generating embodiment. However, the device disclosed does not use a tail that is motorized, but rather a motorized vibration generator that is entirely located within the housing of the lure. Furthermore, the fishing lure resembles a small fish as opposed to a worm that has a vibrating tail.
The Hawley patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,103) discloses a fishing lure that has a battery powered movement apparatus. However, the device disclosed requires a Nitinol or shape metal alloy that is wired to an externally battery pack, as opposed to a worm with the battery pack contained internally. Also, the actuating means uses a Nitinol wire as opposed to a vibrating and/or rotating motor.
The Arbuckle patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,556) discloses a battery operated remotely controlled vibrating fishing lure. However, the remotely controlled vibrating fishing lure does not resemble a worm with a vibrating and/or rotating tail.
The Ratzlaff et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,582) discloses an artificial lure in which operates by battery power and makes it look as if it is life-like. However, the device disclosed propels itself by a water propulsion means, as opposed to a vibrating and/or rotating motor that connects to the tail.
The Wulff patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,183) discloses a fishing lure fly apparatus, which does not include a battery supply, a vibrating and/or rotating motor, or a tail.
The Richardson et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 500,832) illustrates a design for a worm lure.